


Lost Love and Betrayal

by Clexa_Sheep



Series: Lost Love and Betrayal [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellemy, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Angst, Bellemy and Clarke are Siblings, Blood and Gore, F/F, Gladiator Lexa;, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Clarke, One-sided Incestious behaviour, Revenge, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_Sheep/pseuds/Clexa_Sheep
Summary: Lexa gave everything for the empire and she has lost everything in return.Follow her harrowing journey to exact revenge, her sole purpose, kill the Alpha King Bellamy Arelius.Will her plans change when she is  reacquainted with a certain Omega holding power to her heart.orA Clexa Omegaverse version of the Gladiator AU.Please read warning tags and notes
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Lost Love and Betrayal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972288
Comments: 134
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt in Omegaverse with no shot at following actual dynamics. Main characters and storyline follows the movie Gladiator (2000) in general. May be easier to follow some dialogues, scenes and character behavior if you have seen the movie before (such as the one sided incestious behavior of Bellamy/Commodos). Please read warning tags.

They have finally won the battle against the invaders in Arcadia. Lexa feels weary, she has served the empire dutifully for the last ten years and she has grown resigned. She wants to retire home to her family. 

Lexa enters the King’s pavilion.

“You sent for me, my king.”  
“Tell me again Alexandria, why are we here?”  
“For the glory of the empire.”  
“Right. I am dying, Alexandria. When a man sees his end, he wants to know there is some purpose to his life. Will I be known as the philosopher, a warrior, a tyrant. Or the king that would give peace and protection to his people. I have witnessed only 4 years of peace in the 25 years of my rule. Corruption is rampant in the capital, all politics, nothing for the people. Alexandria, I want you to become the protector of Polis after I die. I will empower you to one end alone. To give power back to the people of Polis when they are ready, and end the corruption that has crippled it. Will you accept this great honour I have offered you?”  
“My king, I am but only a warrior. It has been three years 26 days since I have been home. My wish is to return to my wife and son and the farm. So with all my heart, I must say No.”  
“And that is why you must. Your heart has not been corrupted. No one is better suited to take on this task”  
“And what of your heir, Bellamy?”  
“Bellamy is not a moral man! You have known that since you were young. He must not rule. You are the heir that I should have had. He will accept my decision. He knows you command the loyalty of the army and I hope you will give me your decision by sunrise.”

Unbeknownst to both, Bellamy stands hidden behind the veil, knuckles wrapped together tightly trembling in anger, glaring at his father with murderous disdain.

~

Clarke’s eyes trail the alpha General as she exits her father’s tent. The presence of the stoic alpha always sends her omega heart stuttering. Her feet move with purpose to follow the alpha to her tent.

Lexa has her grip on the war table looking at the battle arrangements she had planned earlier. Her grip tightens as she smells the omega’s scent even from outside the tent. She knows it is Clarke before she walks in. Lexa continues to stare intently at the table.

“My Lady, what are you doing in here?” 

Clarke is a beautiful omega. The most beautiful Lexa has ever seen. But she shall not falter to her calling. She has her wife Costia and her little boy Luca waiting for her at home. Perhaps in another lifetime, she and Clarke may have something. 

“You have defeated a great enemy of the empire. It is a brilliant victory.”

Lexa can sense the omega right behind her and she stands taller.

“You are upset. Is it so terrible to see me again?”  
“No my Lady. I’m just tired from battle.”

Clarke wraps her arms around the alpha waist and leans her head on the strong back of the uptight alpha.

“Clarke… don’t.”  
“I want you.”  
“No. You.. you are not mine to want and you have Aden.”  
“Yes my son has me. And he has no father and I have no husband.”  
“I have my wife and my son. My duty is with them now.” Lexa grabs the wrist of the two hands gripping tightly on her waist and separates them. She turns around to look at the dejected omega.

Clarke steps away, silent and disappointed, too proud to apologize. Lexa didn’t reprimand her. They have known each other for a long time. 

**Flashback**  
Lexa first met the omega princess when she was a young promising soldier of 18 years. She was accompanying the General into the palace. The princess just turned 16. It may have been love at first sight. The princess ran into her chest accidentally while her 14 year old brother Prince Bellamy was chasing after her in a game of some sort. Lexa’s wolf howled on the first contact, when green eyes met blue, it was like time had stopped. She gripped the body tighter to ensure they don’t fall and not because she enjoys the touch of the soft body. However that did not last long, the little Alpha Prince growled at Lexa like she had taken away his play toy. 

The princess gives a thankful and apologetic nod as the possessive prince drags her sister away. That was however not the last time they get to hold each other. 

The hot summer months brought about a long drought. The villagers in the far away provinces threatened to rebel. Lexa accompanied the General to discuss these matters of threat with the King. They often stayed till late, and some nights, the King will offee residence to his loyal subjects.

Lexa washes up ready to call it a night when a strong familiar Omega scent calls for her attention from within the confines of her own room. Lexa shakily enters the room. 

“Lexa. Is that you?”

Lexa walks past the partition towards the sound of the voice. Her eyes widen and jaws slack, in front of her, Clarke dressed in a thin silk purple robe, sitting against the bedhead, one hand squeezing her clothed bosoms with her thighs splayed open, her fingers circling her red swollen clit, slick oozing out of her wet virgin hole like a wolf in heat. 

The arousal scent hits Lexa fully. Clarke is in heat. 

Lexa paces forward with vigour, stripping off her armour and ripping her clothings apart. She crawls up the bed. Her groin is aching as her member hardens, she has never felt the call to mate so strongly. She hovers over the princess and captures her lips roughly. The omega eyes dilates, her breath laboured and the touch of her skin burns like fire. The omega mewls and jerks her hips trying to get more friction.

Lexa removes the omega’s hand from her cunt and licks the slick off her fingers. Lexa moans at the taste of the sweet sweet ambrosia. It is the best thing she has ever tasted. She shuffles lower and pulls the omega down to lie on her back against the bed, and spreads her thighs open while still looking at the omega with hunger. The omega looked back with desire. Lexa hungrily lunges in to lick and suck the bountiful slick that is leaking out of her omega. 

Her omega. 

Lexa did not expect things to escalate so quickly, but there is without doubt, the attraction is mutual and their sexual tension has been building from the day they met. 

The omega moans as the strong alpha tongue ravages her cunt. She bites her lips so hard that it bleeds, she did not want to make any noise to attract unwanted attention to this forbidden act.

Lexa’s cock is painfully hard and pulsing hard. She kisses up the omega’s body, sucking at the engorge nipples, the vibration in her moans sends another bout of arousal to leak out of the omega who is squirming beneath her.

With her last semblance of control before she enters the omega princess, she nuzzles her neck inhaling her sweet omega scent.

“Clarke?” she growls lowly.

“Yes alpha. I want you. I need you. Fill me please.”

The alpha need not be told twice. Her straining cock is already lined at the entrance. She enters slowly, knowing this is her omega’s first time. Her omega cries, her tight ring is resisting, preventing the Alpha from entering.

“Shhh...relax my omega. Let me in.” Lexa coos as she nips and kisses the omega and moves her hand to caress her omega’s smooth naked body to distract her. 

After moments of ministrations, the omega relaxes as Lexa shallowly thrusts and grinds, her omega walls stretching for her intrusion. Lexa finally passes through the tight ring and the omega hole sucks and envelops her entire length causing both wolves to howl and moan at their binding. Lexa stops to savor the moment. 

“Alpha please move. Fuck me please.”

Obeying her omega’s command, Lexa pulls her slick cock out to the tip and slams it back as she repeats the motion, the omega moaning in pleasure.

“Aaaar.. Mmph.. mmm…Yes alpha! More.”

Lexa grabs her omega knees and pushes them up as she ruts into her pussy hole repeatedly. She looks lower and watches her cock lubricated by their combined stream of precum and slick, plunging in and out of the omega’s tight hole. 

“Clarke, your pussy is so hot and tight. Feels so good to be inside you.” 

The alpha can feel her omega pussy clenching wildly and gripping her throbbing cock at the praises .

“Such a good girl. Gripping my cock so well.” Lexa pants and encourages the omega more as she wants this heavenly feeling to go on forever.

Before long, the alpha’s knot is forming. Lexa tries to clear her mind of her knot, thinking of the dire consequences of knotting the princess, but her wolf refuses to hear logic, it only wants and need to knot and breed and claim her virgin omega. Her omega. Lexa rut falls slightly out of rhythm at the lapse of concentration.

“Alpha… Lex.. Please give me your knot. Knot me.. Breed me aar..”

Any semblance of control has fled Lexa’s mind. Her omega needs her. The omega whines when Lexa takes her cock out. Lexa flips the omega to her stomach and pulls her hips up ready to mount and knot her. Lexa takes a moment to appreciate her beautiful omega being so submissive for her, raising her creamy ass and presenting herself to be mounted.  
Lexa growls and slams her cock back into the omega causing her to shudder and her walls immediately convulses around the dominating cock. Lexa ruts into the omega like their lives depended on it. Her sole focus is to get her knot in, breed her omega. Feeling the wild flutters of her omega’s walls, Lexa reaches under to rub her omega’s swollen clit while she continues to grind her knot in. The moment her knots slips in, they both tense as they silently howl to the orgasmic sensation of coming together. 

The omega convulses as the alpha shoots her potent cum into her womb. Spurts after spurts filling her womb to the brim. The alpha’s knot will secure her seeds ensuring an heir.

Lexa is tempted to bite and claim her omega, make Clarke hers but she knows she does not have the right. The king will have her head and she has not proven herself worthy yet. 

Lexa moves their tied bodies sideways to lay more comfortably as she spoons her omega, kissing and licking her back. Her hands wrap around her omega’s full belly, rubbing soothingly, the thought of pups possibly growing inside the princess makes her cock twitch, causing the omega to moan at the sensation. Lexa continues to jog her hips, even though the movements are restricted by being tied, the continuous ministrations still sends pleasure for the both of them, coming sporadically throughout the night.

~

Lexa wakes before dawn. Her knot has shrinked and Clarke’s heat sated. She knows the princess will need to return to her room as the General’s men will call for her at the break of dawn. 

“Clarke, my dear. Wake up. You need to go back to your room.”

“Mmm, Lex. Just a few more minutes.” 

Lexa let her omega lay for a few more minutes but reluctantly slips out her cock causing a distraught whine from her omega. 

“Shhh. I am sorry my omega, but you have to get up. Please remember to drink the pregnancy tea. You took my knot last night and they are sure to catch. We can't have you pregnant. If your father finds out, you will be in trouble and he will probably have my head.”

Clarke turns around to look her in the eyes with some slight hesitation.

“My father wants to set me up with a political marriage to the House of Collins. I hear their son is a useless alpha boy with no ambition. He only likes to play around with omegas. My alpha, please take me with you. We will run far far away.”

Lexa looks into those watery blue eyes. Her heart breaks at the plight of her omega, but Lexa is not an impulsive alpha. She has great ambition to serve and protect her country. Her loyalty lies with the king. She will have to do this the right way.

“Fear not my princess. Please give me some time. I will prove to the king I am someone worthy of taking your hand in marriage.”

“But...”

“Shhh.. don’t worry. You need to go now. We will talk again”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - description of sexual assault and incestuous behavior - ***** indicates section start/end.

Lexa thought she had time to prove her worth but how wrong she was. Lexa was called to duty to quell the rebellions the very next day. It was a difficult battle, not because the rebellions were hard warriors to defeat, quite the opposite as they were just peasants frustrated by the cruelty of mother nature and many provinces were affected. So there was a lot of time wasted on planning, talking and moving around. When Lexa returned from duty 12 months later, she learned that the princess was married to the weak Collins boy she doesn’t love, shortly after she left. His father is an influential lord in the empire, potentially a very strong ally for the king. A few years later, the weak alpha boy lost his life to a stupid dispute with Bellamy. They called it an accident, but rumour has it that he was murdered. At 20 Clarke became a widow and his only contribution is his seeds resulting in Aden, who Clarke birthed within the year of their marriage. 

Lexa was filled with regret. Her mate was taken away from her by the king’s decree and there was nothing she could do about it. Lexa can only focus on her duties and she rises quickly in the ranks of the army and was promoted to General by the age of 26. 

Lexa only sees her omega in passing. She enters the palace if she needs to see the king on matters relating to threats to the empire. Somehow she never fails to detect her omega’s presence when she is there. Their fleeting gazes and her omega scent is still alluring and never fails to stir up Lexa’s arousal. But the princess's eyes are full of emotions. Sometimes it is filled with resentment, sometimes desires and there are times of disappointment of lost love. Lexa only knows they are not meant to be. Clarke did not have a choice then and now they both have their own family. A few years later, Costia was gifted to Lexa. The woman is simple and humble. She bore them a son, Luca. Lexa never exchanged biting marks with Costia and her wife is understanding. It is all Lexa can ask for in her simple warrior’s life. 

~

“My father’s idealism for a Republican empire is all but a fool's dream. But he favours you. It has not always been so.” 

Lexa was brought out of her reverie.

“He wanted me to be the protector of the empire after his passing, until the powers of corruption are replaced by the people’s true representatives. I haven’t said yes.”

“You should say no.”  
“Why?”  
“Bellamy will not accept our father’s decision. He will kill you.”  
“And what will you do?”  
“My father cannot protect me or my son much longer and I cannot betray my brother. You should leave.”

On that note, Clarke dejectedly turns and walks out of the tent leaving Lexa disappointed at the brief encounter with her omega, somewhat betrayed that Clarke sided with her brother. She has much to deliberate about the king’s request.

~

Everything happens in a blur. Lexa wakes up in camp to the news of the death of the old king. Bellamy claims he died in his sleep but Lexa knows Bellamy has something to do with the king’s death. 

He immediately demands her loyalty to the country and him, the newly self appointed king right in front of his father’s dead corpse. Lexa’s refusal to bow meant a certain death and she was brought to the forest, ordered to be executed. She didn’t even have time to grieve for the old king who is like a father to her.

The men trembles in her presence even if she was the one bound and kneeling on the ground with their sword on the nape of her neck. The slight hesitation is all she needs, the moment when the sword comes swinging down, she dodges and turns, stopping the blades with her bound palms, pulling it off the distracted soldier, swiping his leg as he falls to the ground knocking him out. She flings the blade towards the other soldier killing him in an instant. The 3rd soldier manages to plunge a dagger into her waist, but he is no match for her. She grabs his hand pulling the dagger out of her body and forces it upon his neck killing him in an instant. In that moment, Lexa feels disheartened to have to kill these three men who were just following orders, so she leaves the unconconscious one alive. She will not take revenge against Bellamy for it is time to return home.

~~

Her injury delayed her return home. 

“Aaaaaaaaaargh!” Lexa roars up into the sky as she falls to the ground. Tears flowing as her wife’s tortured body hung lifeless at the gate of her family home. The farm is burned down to a wasteland. The survivors murmur of terrible recollections of the king’s army marching into their village with no warning, desecrating the land, killing the men, raping the women and the children killed or abducted.

Lexa has failed to protect her family. She heaves as large teardrops fall on the burnt ground. Her heart shattered at the loss of her poor child and wife. They are innocent. They all are. They do not deserve this. Fire rises in the pits of her gut, anger and disbelief at the betrayal of her country and king. Clawing at the burnt soil and scooping it up, she swears to the earth and the sky that she will take revenge for this atrocity. 

She runs towards the path leading to the palace. She has no plans and no mind, her sole focus is to plunge a dagger into Bellamy’s heart to exact her revenge. After what must be days of running on pure adrenaline, Lexa finally collapses in the middle of a field, blacks out as her injury and the distress have taken a toll on her weakened body.

~~

The new king and his entourage returns to the capital from the battlefield. The citizens on the streets mourn of the old king’s passing. Some groups boos and shouts at Bellamy calling him unfit to rule. Bellamy returns to the palace throwing a furious fit like a spoiled child, punishing anyone that even dares walk in his way.

~

The senators held their first senate meeting with the new King a week later. Senator Kane barrages the young alpha king with a long list of urgent calls to actions, to fix and better the great empire. Bellamy naively believes he loves and understands his people and he is what is best for them, not these dull old men that are the senate in front of him. The senate mocks him, that perhaps he could teach them out of his own extensive experience. Bellamy simmers in anger, knowing he cannot openly go against the senate, but neither is he in any mood to entertain their long list of responsibilities. Bellamy turns and stomps out of the meeting. 

“Senator Kane, my brother is tired. Leave your list with me. Our king shall do all the Empire’s bidding.”

“Thank you my lady, as always you are the voice of reason.”

~

Bellamy storms into his sister’s room later that evening.

“How dare they lecture me!”  
“Brother, the senate represents the people. They have their uses.”  
“What use? All they do is talk. It should be just.. You and I to rule over all of this.”

**********

The way Bellamy is staring at Clarke gave her chills. Bellamy reaches for Clarke and tilts his sister’s chin up to face him. He places a firm kiss on her luscious lips. Clarke shudders and fails to hide her discomfort which did not go unnoticed by her brother.

“Will you stay with me tonight?”  
“Still afraid of the dark brother.”  
“Yes, always. Kiss me”

Clarke hesitates momentarily and cradles Bellamy’s face and kisses his forehead.

“Go to sleep my brother”

He grabs Clarke from behind as she turns to moves away. He nuzzles behind her ear. 

“Do you love me, sister? As I love you, and Aden.” Bellamy growled lowly.

Clarke trembles, disgusted and powerless, knowing his brother will hurt her son if she disobeys him just as he murdered her husband for petty reasons. She remains silent so Bellamy nips her ear and kisses her neck and collarbone. 

“I do, my brother. And it is late. Please go and rest.”

Bellamy is in no mood to be rejected again. He growls and grabs her tighter as he moves his hand up to squeeze her clothed breast and thrust his groin against her back. Tears streamed from Clarke’s eyes as she tried to wriggle her way out of his strong grip.

“I am the King now and I can do as I please"

Please DON'T Bellamy!”

Clarke pleads repeatedly for him to stop. Bellamy growls and pushes his sister towards the table, bending her over as he follows to press her down with his body and emitting strong alpha pheromones to force her to submit. Clarke is in shock, her brother has never taken it this far.

“I want you to be my queen. You will bear me a son and he will be the future king. Love me Clarke. Be mine.”

Bellamy slithers his hand up his sister’s thighs and bunches up her gown as he jerks his hips while trying to unbuckle his pants with his other hand. Clarke can feel her brother’s hard bulge grinding against her ass and she tries to resist with all her might but there is nothing she can do as her omega submits to the foul alpha scent. 

*********

“Mother mother are you in there?”

Surprised, Bellamy releases his hold and Clarke frantically gets off the table pushing him away as she wipes away her tears and palms her gown down grateful her son saved her just in time and did not walk in on this atrocity. She walks towards the sound of her innocent son. Aden walks in and bow courteously with manners like a prince should have. 

“Good evening mother. Good evening Uncle Bellamy. Mother, are you ok?”

Bellamy signals Aden to go closer to him and he smothers the boy against his chest and ruffles his hair, while he smirks and stares menacingly at Clarke, daring her to say anything.

“Aden, my good nephew. Your mother is just tired. Oh, you have grown taller again since the last time I saw you.”

“Uncle Bellamy, I am a big boy now. I heard we won the war. How many barbarians did you slain?” Aden asked his uncle excitedly.

“I slayed plenty. They are no match for my mighty sword. I practically won the war. I will teach you to fight someday. Who is this boy standing behind you?”

“Oh, mother bought him from the slave yards. He plays with me.”

Bellamy looks at the small boy with disdain and then at his sister disappointedly.

“Clarke, why would you have a filthy slave boy play with Aden. His presence alone disgraces our nobility. Get rid of it.”

“He is just a slave boy for Aden to command. My brother, you have no need to worry about these small matters of my household. It is best you go back to serve the people of your empire.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I will give the people what they want.”

~  
By the king’s decree, the empire will hold 150 days of games.  
~

Clarke sits in the garden and watches fondly as the two boys parries with their wooden swords. Aden is almost 10 years old. He is quite a bit taller than the other boy, just 6 and a half years of age. She watches as Aden knocks the boy down accidentally.

“Aden please be more careful!”

Clarke runs and kneels beside the fallen boy.

“Luca, are you ok? Are you hurt?”

**Flashback**

Clarke was too late. News of Lexa’s execution has been hushed but she still caught wind of it. Her alpha. She weeps, her heart wrenches like her true mate has died, but she did not have time to mourn. She overheard her brother’s orders to send men to raze Lexa’s hometown. It was a kill order. 

Clarke knows she has to act quickly to save Lexa’s family. That is what her alpha would have wanted. She bribes a soldier to look out for Costia and Luca to make sure they are safe. 

The soldier did a terrible job. He couldn’t save Costia or Luca, but he said all the children in the village have been taken and sold to slavery in Polis. Clarke holds onto a slither of hope and secretly visits all the slave quarters in town hoping she might find her alpha’s son. 

She eyes the slave children and she thinks she finally spotted a little boy, not much older than 6. Brown hair, green eyes, he has her alpha’s looks. She moves forward and kneels down to the boy’s level. She quietly speaks of his name ‘Luca?'. The boy reacted and looked at Clarke sadly. Clarke hugs the boy tightly, he has a similar scent to Lexa’s. She knows that she has to help him, that is what her alpha would have wanted.

Clarke brought Luca back to her quarters where she can look after him like her own. She told Aden that the boy will be his play mate and to treat him kindly as if he is his own little brother. To outsiders, Luca is just a slave boy. She cannot openly love him because she didn’t want Bellamy to have something else to threaten her with, but in private, Clarke holds the child and hums to him, rocking his tiny body to sleep as she weeps thinking of her alpha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Bellamy/Commodos is so disgusting but played very well by Joaquin Phoenix. The movie version didn't go too far to depict the incest act but the intentions from him was quite clear.  
> In the movie Lexa's character son got crucified, so sad, so I save him here :)  
> Anyway love feedback and comments as usual. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

“You are finally awake. Don’t die. They will feed you to the tigers. They are worth more than we are”

Lexa shades her eyes with her hand from the blinding sun. She looks up at the tanned skin man talking to her. They appear to be chained to a wooden pole in the corner of a desert village.

“Who are you and where are we? “  
“My name is Lincoln and you are a captured slave like me. Quiet. Look alive. They are coming.”

~

“Jaha. My old friend. Today is your most fortunate day.”  
“You sold me weak pups who can’t mate. I want my money back”  
“Come now. There is no money back. But aaargh… ok ok, no need to get violent. Come look at my new stock, I'll give you a special price.”  
“Can any of them fight? I have a match coming up.”  
“Some of them are good for fighting and some are good for dying. You will need both.”

Lexa watches the man called Jaha pull up Lincoln to pat him down, sizing him up.  
“What is your type and your trade, slave?”  
“I am a Beta hunter.”  
Jaha nods his head and walks to stand in front of Lexa as he stares at her tattoos.  
“Mark of the empire. She is in the army. A deserter?”  
“Maybe, who cares. This soldier looks like a strong alpha.”  
“Alright, I will take these two and six others, and you will give me two beasts for free.”

~

They were brought to another compound with various groups of Alphas and Betas. Lexa can smell omega scents. They seem to be confined in rooms, alpha guards queuing and gossiping excitedly outside the rooms waiting to get their fix. Lexa feels disgusted by their actions but all she has is revenge on her mind and she cannot be stuck here. She has to find a way to escape. As she is planning how to flee from her chains, Jaha calls them to attention. 

“I am Jaha and I am your master. I did not pay good money for your company. I paid so I can profit from your death. The king’s decree, 150 days of games. We will travel the empire and fight our way to Polis to the Colosseum, the biggest arena in the empire. The reward will be bountiful. It will be your honour if you can make it that far to die there and die you will. So, Gladiators, in the end, I salute you. Now let me see you fight.”

Lexa’s ears perked up at the sound of ‘Polis’. She needs to get there, kill that dog who took everything from her and this might be her best option. The slaves were paired up to fight against each other to show their worth. Lexa is paired with a big alpha woman. She charges at Lexa and she blocks just in time. They battled a few rounds and they were evenly matched. Jaha calls out “Red”, and both alphas were branded with red paint on the rags they were wearing. Red means Fighters. 

The big alpha woman shoves Lexa’s back.  
“So you fight well soldier. I will watch your back if you watch mine. You can call me Anya.”

~

They were brought to the township of Shallow Valley. The crowd has gathered at the small arena, about a hundred people roars and chants. Underground, the slaves are chained and lined up by the gate. Jaha looks at them.

“Some of you might not want to fight. Some of you can’t. But when you are out there you will. Listen.”

Lexa hears the crowd chanting loudly.  
‘Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.’

“Thrust this sword into another person’s flesh and they will applaud and love you for that. You, you may begin to love them because that is how you survive to fight another day….. You will be chained in pairs. This arena’s rule for challengers. Those marked red, draw your swords. Those marked yellow, draw your shields.” 

Lexa picks up the sword, nothing but rusty blades. The shields are no better, hardly robust.  
There were 8 of them. Lexa was paired with Lincoln, chained together by one hand and one feet. As they wait for the gate to open in front of them, they can see roaring gladiators wearing scary masks, bodies full of armour with devastating weapons waiting for them to send them to a certain gory death.

The boy in front of Lexa trembles and pees on the ground. Lexa puts a hand on his shoulder grounding him. “Don’t be afraid. Fight. Fight for your life. Fight for each other.”

Lexa then yelled to the group.  
“Work together. Protect your sides.” 

The gate opens. The crowd roars. The Gladiators knock one of the slaves head off with their battle spiked flail. Lexa uses the decapitated body as shield and charges out pushing the gladiators back. 

“Anya on my flank.”

Anya fought valiantly, the masked gladiators only looked scary, they are no match for her. 

Lexa charges out with Lincoln, she pulls the chain, helping Lincoln dodge a gladiator coming for him with a big heavy axe. Lexa takes the opportunity to plunge her blade to his side, a small opening in his armour. The big gladiator falls to the ground and Lexa runs her blade through his neck decapitating his head.

The crowd roars and applause as the head rolls, blood and gore spills on to the ground. The chains limit their movement, but it does not take away their valor and courage. A few other slaves fell to their gory deaths, however when the last gladiator fell to the ground, the crowd stood roaring and applauding, throwing flowers and food at the underdogs having given them a surprising performance. Lexa looks up at the sky and roars, adrenaline coursing through her body soaking up the energy from the crowd. The other slaves follow her pumping their arms to the air victoriously for surviving the bloody battle.

~

Lexa makes a name for herself. She is a natural leader. They call her the Commander as they all listen to her command for the best chance of survival. Over the months, they fight their way across multiple villages and towns. Her reputation spreads far and wide.

At the township just outside Polis, Lexa grows weary and impatient. She enters the arena by herself, with no fear of death. She is Death. She kills the gladiators at an alarming rate. There was no fanfare, just pure precision and proficiency. 

She has not figured out how she could get close enough to kill Bellamy. She threw a spear at the politicians sitting far atop, pretending the king was up there. Just for practice she thinks. It falls short, the spear stuck onto the wall of the high balcony. It might work if she can get closer.

The crowd was stunned by her brazen display. The arena was oddly quiet.

“Are you not entertained? Are you not entertained? Is that not why you are here?” Lexa yelled, feeling frustrated and annoyed with everything, not being able to kill Bellamy fast enough, not understanding why people enjoy watching the senseless bloodshed, heartbroken this is what has become of the country she used her life to defend.

A group in the crowd started chanting. Commander! Commander! Commander!

Lexa looks surprised at the crowd, they were applauding her defiance.

~

“You sent for me Jaha?”  
“What do you want, soldier? Wealth? Freedom? Boy? Girl?”

Lexa shrugs, not quite understanding what Jaha is getting at.

“You are good, I give you that, but you are not that good. You could be magnificent. The young emperor has arranged a series of spectacles at the Colosseum to commemorate his father. Oh you should see the Colosseum. 50000 spectators watching every movement of your sword, willing you to make that killer blow. They will worship you like the gods if they like you.”

“You have been a gladiator?”

“Yes I was. I won the hearts of the people and I stood in front of the old king once. He tapped his sword on my shoulder and gave me my freedom.”

Lexa listens intently. She does not want freedom. She wants revenge.

“You asked me what I want. I want to stand in front of the king...just like you.” Lexa didn’t need to explain her reasons.

“Then you need to learn from me. I didn’t become the best because I killed quickly. I was the best because the crowd loved me. Entertain the crowd in Polis and they will win your freedom.”

~~

The sound of the crowd roaring in the Colosseum can be heard as far as the city gates. They have arrived in Polis in the final week of the games. There is a heavy heart in Lexa. She has finally reached her destination. 

They are locked up in a slave compound like monkeys, open for people to visit. Lexa sees Prince Aden approaching. They have met each other in the past. He was always standing with his mother. They look so alike, blonde hair and blue eyes. Lexa can’t help but feel a connection with her omega’s son as well. Not wanting to disclose her identity just in case he still recognizes her, she puts on her helmet masking her face. 

**Flashback**

The first time Lexa saw Aden, he was only but a baby of a few months old. Lexa came back from calming the rebellion. She was devastated to learn that Clarke had married the weak alpha playboy and she bore them a son. Clarke refused to look her in the eye whenever they passed. Once, Lexa finds them alone in the palace garden. Clarke was panicking and frantically shushing her baby Aden who was crying non stop. Lexa walked forward and pumped out her calming pheromones hoping to calm her omega. Both the child and the mother settled momentarily.

“Clarke, is everything alright?”  
“Yes.. he.. He was scratched by a branch and it frightened him.”

Lexa looks at the red angry mark on the baby’s forehead and she lightly touches the scratch with her finger. The electric connection is something Lexa didn’t expect, but the baby’s eyes look fondly at her as his mouth moves with garbled sounds, spitting drool excitedly, kicking his legs and waving his arms. Clarke seemed surprised to witness the reaction, but Lexa also observed an overwhelming sadness passing over her omega. 

“Clarke, I am sorry… I...”  
“Don’t be. There was nothing you could have done. My father would have married me to Collins even if you didn’t leave.”  
“I…”  
“This is Aden. Can you hold him a little?”

Lexa was surprised at the request. She has never held a baby before let alone a little prince. Clarke dumps Aden on Lexa’s arm and giggles as Lexa has a face full of panic. What if she dropped the royal prince? 

“He likes you.”

Lexa looks down at Aden. The curious blue eyes staring at her intently like he was trying to map and remember her face. His little arms rising up and Lexa gives him her finger as he clutches tightly with his little hand. It gave Lexa a sense of peace and pride even though she didn’t know why. Maybe because he is Clarke’s. She will love him as she loves her omega. However, reluctantly logic returns her mind to reality.

“Does he treat you well, Clarke, the alpha boy?”

Clarke looks sadly at her but she just nods. Lexa can only nod reluctantly, accepting fate, that she and Clarke is not meant to be. 

**End flashback**

Aden is excited and asks about the Commander as the stories of that infamous name have been well spread throughout the empire. The guard guides him to the Commander, standing locked behind bars with the rest of the slaves. 

“Gladiator, they said you were a giant and that you can crush a man’s skull with one hand.” The little prince asked curiously as he stood straight with his hands held behind his back.

“A man’s, no. A boy’s, well” Lexa pretends to grip her fist and grins at the Prince as did the boy who returns a fond smile.  
“Well I will see what you can do Commander. Our gladiators are the strongest in the empire.”  
“They let you watch the games?”  
“My uncle says it makes me strong.”  
“Master Aden, it is time to go”  
“I like you Commander. I shall cheer for you.”

Lexa grips the bar tighter as she watches the boy leave, surprised and angry at Bellamy for corrupting such a young innocent boy and exposing him to the violent and bloodshed of the games.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaha enters their compound announcing an unfortunate news. 

“The young King has arranged a spectacle. The massacre of Carthage. To reenact the bravery of the Polis legionnaires defeating the southern barbarian invaders. You of course will be the barbarians. I tried to convince them to take other prisoners in your place, but you have picked the unlucky draw. Die you likely will, fight well and win the crowd and maybe you might just get to live.”

It was not what Lexa wanted to hear. She has grown to respect her fellow comrades and they have all fought alongside her to get here. It is a shame they just became sacrificial lambs. Regardless, Lexa focuses on her goal. Bellamy will be there and she will find her chance to kill him. She does not care what happens to her after, regardless she will go see her family. 

~

At least the slaves were given proper armor, shields and weapons used by the invaders. The King has spared no expense in recreating the aesthetics to appease the fickle crowd. Lexa and her group are pushed out of the gates as the crowds roars so excitedly that even the grounds shook. They look around in awe, most of them have never seen such grandeur in their life. The Colosseum towers over them like a 50 story building with rows and rows packed with people. Lexa is used to facing large armies in battle grounds, and even she is in awe of the energy present. 

The horn sounds and the King’s announcer speaks of his good grace, the gift of the battle prepared for his people by his charity. Lexa couldn’t listen to the false praises of the unworthy King. This is a battle between trained armies, and battle formation is something Lexa can agree she is very good at. She speaks to her comrades.

“Any of you been in the army?”  
“Yes I have served as Lieutenant for 3 years.”  
“Anya, you can help me. Whatever comes out of these gates, we have a better chance of survival if we ALL work together. We stay together and we survive. You all understand?”

Just as soon as the announcer introduces the Legionnaires, within seconds the gates open with manned chariots charging out and encircling the group, firing arrows at them picking off the slaves one by one.

The crowd gave a hero’s cheers to the mighty Legionnaires.

“Come Together, Close Formation! Hold up your shields!” Lexa yelled.

The group scrambles and moves to form a protective circle around Lexa, their bodies squat behind their shields. It protects them from the arrows who cannot penetrate through. The Legionnaires change their tactic, charging their chariots with terrible long spikes that could slice a man apart. The first impact knocks a few slaves over but their shields protected them just barely from a certain death.

“Hold! Hold!” Lexa yelled as she assessed the battle field. 4 chariots and 2 legions riding on each surrounding them. Another chariot charges towards them.

“Hold! Diamond! Diamond!”

The group changes formation in the last minute, the tip of the formation managing to knock the unsuspecting chariot as it tumbles over and crashes. The slaves move out to kill the fallen legions earning loud gasps from the crowds who weren’t expecting the invaders to fight back. The group moves out of formation and the battlefield becomes a disarray, the legionnaires not expecting a real fight either. Arrows and spears were fired in all directions. 

Anya was shot in the leg, but she also managed to spear a legion holding the reins causing the entire chariot to swing uncontrollably into the walls. The smashing of the chariot creates a loud explosion of wood and dust entertaining the entire crowd greatly.

“Lincoln, move that chariot in position” Lexa yells as she moves to jump onto a horse detached from the chariot. She chases down the chariot in front, narrowly avoiding an arrow fired in her direction. She rides and moves in front of the chariot, effectively getting their attention and blocking their view. She led them to the corner of a pillar and she maneuvers her horse to jump over the broken chariot Lincoln and the men have ambushed there. The unsuspecting chariot behind crashes into the carnage, sending the two legionnaires flying out of the cart. Lincoln and his men came in to finish them off spectacularly earning another cheer from the crowd. 

The crowd continues to roar and cheer as Lexa rides her house valiantly to face the final chariot on the battle ground.

“Single column! Single column” She yells pointing her sword at her comrades. They lined their shields on two sides forcing the chariot to charge straight at the Commander. Lexa charges with no fear, finding the right moment and decapitates one of the armored men with precision. The other holding the reins just panics to escape but Anya jumps on to the back of the chariot and tackles him down. She plunges her sword to his stomach, tearing it sideways and opening up all the gut and blood and gore for all to see. 

The entire legionnaire army has fallen leaving the dozen invaders standing victorious on the ground. 50000 strong crowd stands stomping their feets and cheering in elation at the magnificent battle. The slaves pumps their hands up in their glorious victory. 

Meanwhile, Lexa rides with focus and murderous intent. She throws away her sword and picks up a long spear stuck on the ground. She rides her horse to the front of the arena facing the King. She takes aim at the only life she really wants to take. She grips her spear tightly as she watches the king talking to another person just in front of him. Lexa waits for her chance.

~

Bellamy looks at the carnage with part disdain and part amusement. 

"If my memory serves me right, the invaders lost the war of Carthage"  
"I… I am sorry my Highness."  
"No, I rather enjoy surprises, who is that gladiator?”  
“I believe they call her the Commander.”  
“Interesting, I shall meet with her then."

~

Bellamy moves just as Lexa was about to throw the spear at him. She is beyond frustrated at the lost opportunity that she broke the spear handle from her grip alone. Lexa gets off the horse and rejoins her group as she watches a large group of armed soldiers come through the gates encircling them. The horn sounds again.

The head of the royal guard Roan calls the slaves to attention.

"Drop your weapon. The King will meet with you now. Bow your heads and speak only when spoken to." The slaves have no choice but to oblige. 

Lexa watches Bellamy walk merrily through the gates waving at the people in the stands as they cheer. Lexa walks forward, eyeing the arrow on the ground. She feigns kneeling and nimbly grabs the sharp broken arrowhead in her palm anxious but elated at another chance to exact her revenge.

As she is preparing to lunge over when Bellamy gets closer, Aden suddenly appears, running ahead of Bellamy blocking Lexa’s path. Bellamy catches up behind and wraps his arms over his young nephew. Aden now stands directly in front of him. Lexa curses silently and clenches her jaws. She drops the arrowhead knowing it is not possible for her to make a move without harming Clarke’s son. 

"Your fame is well deserved, Commander. I don't think there's ever been a gladiator to match you. Why don't you reveal yourself and show us your face and tell us all your real name." 

"My name is Gladiator" Lexa grumbles then turns her back to walk away.

"How dare you show your back to me? Slave! You will remove your helmet and tell me your name!"

Lexa hesitates and breathes deeply, knowing that when she shows her face, she loses all opportunities for revenge. She has no choice but to remove her helmet. She turns to face her foe.

"My name is Alexandria Deximus Meridius, Commander of the northern armies, General of the great Polis Legionnaires, loyal servant to the true emperor Marcus Aurelius, sire to a murdered son, Alpha to a murdered wife and I will have my vengeance, in this life or the next." Lexa roared, pumping her aggressive pheromones.

Bellamy almost fell to his knees as he struggles not to submit to the powerful scent, he pumps out his own pheromones to block Lexa’s. The alpha soldiers and gladiators around them all tremble falling to their knees showing their necks.

~

Clarke who is on the stand raises her hands to her mouth in shock to see her supposedly slain alpha alive and well, standing below her valiantly on the battle ground opposite her brother but she fears she is about to lose her alpha all over again.

~

Bellamy's face is full of shock and annoyance. He shouts for his beta guards who are less affected by the pheromones. They raised their spears towards the weaponless slaves, preparing to send all of them to their deaths. Lexa reluctantly retracts her scent. 

The crowd suddenly gasps, booing and chanting.  
"Live! Live! Live! Live! Live! Live! Live! Live!" 

The chanting continues as Bellamy tries to shush and settle the crowd but no one listens.

Under the immense pressure of 50000 strong crowd, Bellamy has no choice but to raise his arms out as tradition calls for a decision. He reluctantly turns his fist and thumbs up signifying they will live. The crowd cheers and roars. Lexa and her group were led out of the Colosseum and got to live another day. Lexa finally understood the power of the crowd. 

~

Clarke sees the whole event unfold as tears form in her eyes. Her alpha has survived and it gives her so much hope. Her brother is hungry with power and ever since their father’s passing, he has been more brazen and not afraid to use his alpha pheromones to force submission. As much as they are blood bonds, which is the only reason why she couldn’t kill him, but Clarke lives her life in fear everyday. She needs to find a way to meet with her alpha, and she needs to do it without letting anyone know. 

~

Clarke has been summoned to Bellamy that night.

"She shouldn't be alive. It vexes me. I did what I had to do. If father had his way, the empire will be torn apart. You do see that right?”

Clarke reluctantly nodded. 

“What did you feel when you saw her?”  
"I felt nothing." Clarke lies.

Bellamy walks closer to cup his sister’s face, inhaling her scent.  
"She wounded you deeply didn't she? When she abandons you and you are forced to marry the useless Finn. I was too young to stop our father then. But I protected you from him, did I not?"

Bellamy looks tenderly at his sister as he brushes her lips with his thumb. Clarke hesitantly nods again, her brother murdered her husband out of just spite and nothing else. Clarke takes a step back and turns around pretending to refill his glass of wine.

"They lied to me. They told me she was dead. If they lie to me then they don't respect me. If they don’t respect me, how would they love me? What should I do?"

Clarkes watches her brother’s testing eyes almost like he was talking about her loyalty to him at the same time.

"You must let the legions know, there will be consequences for their treachery which shall not go unpunished."

Bellamy chuckles.  
"Oh my dear sister, I wouldn't want to be your enemy."

Clarke has always played along as the complying sister. However she really just wants to know what Bellamy is planning to do to her alpha.

"What will you do?"

Bellamy contemplates and just smiles.

~

"Commander! Commander! Commander!!" The slaves chants as they welcome their commander back into the compound. Their victory was unprecedented.

“I cannot believe you are the great commander of the north. My brothers served under you and you have led them to many great victories. They owed you their life and as do I. You have my allegiance.” Anya states profoundly, proud to be able to follow this great leader standing before her. 

“I knew from the beginning you are special, Commander. I am honored to have fought alongside you in battle and not against you.” Lincoln chimes in.

Lexa greeted her fellow comrades who have fought alongside her over the past few months. They have respected her before, but now they revered her. They know their chances of survival are greater now and they swear fealty to the great Commander.

Lexa on the other hand is not as optimistic as they are. She knows Bellamy is a petty alpha with no honor or morals. He will not let her live. Just as she is about to rest her mind, guards enter the compound and put Lexa in chains. The slaves threaten to riot but Jaha comes in behind the guards and commands the slaves to stand down. He gives Lexa a solemn nod, relaying a message to go peacefully. Lexa has no choice but go meet her fate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter. It reveals a bit more about the story of Clexa family relations and their state of mind.  
> Enjoy! And love your comments as usual. Die Bellamy!!!

Lexa was brought to a cell where the guard linked her chains to the wall. As they exit the cell, a body steps out of the shadow. Lexa is alarmed, and she prepares her stance to fight for her life.

The body reveals their face as they pull down the hood. Clarke’s face appears in the light in front of Lexa. She inhales deeply, she should have known, she could always smell her omega’s scent.

"I knew your brother would send assassins. I didn't realize he would send his best." Lexa aggressively moves forward but her body is stalled by the chains to the wall.

"Lexa, he doesn't know I am here to see you."

The accusation of her alpha would have hurt Clarke deeply, but she understands why her alpha reacted that way. Clarke has never openly opposed her brother. No one knew where her allegiance lies. Clarke pumps out soothing pheromones as she approaches closer to her alpha. 

She looks into her alpha’s eyes, happy to see her alive, yearning for her touch, but she knows she has not earned the right. Her alpha is still angry. She glances down at her alpha’s lips and back up. She misses her so much. Before she can react, Lexa leans in to capture her lips and Clarke can only fall further into her alpha, deepening their kiss. They moan into each other’s mouth, relishing the taste and touch they have hungered for so many years. As Clarke moves her hand to cup her Alpha’s face, Lexa opens her eyes, fiery again, biting down on Clarke’s lips breaking her flesh slightly as blood oozes out. Lexa steps back and turns around.

"My family and friends were burned alive, my wife's body tortured and hanged at the front of my house! My son's body is nowhere to be found!"

Clarke did not weep because of the pain, tears stream down because she can feel her Alpha's pain, she is hurting so much and her Alpha blames her. Her lip pulses as she feels the blood streaming down her chin. She took her handkerchief out and placed it on her lips to stop the bleeding, no doubt she will have to find an excuse for the bruising later. When she settles her emotions, Clarke moves closer again to her alpha.

"I wept for you when I found out."  
"Like you wept for your father!"  
"I've been living in a prison of fear since that day. To be unable to mourn my father, for fear of my brother. To live in terror every moment of everyday because our son is heir to the throne."

Clarke bites her lips again as Lexa swiftly turns around, confusion in her face. Clarke had spoken too quickly but she had kept this secret for far too long.

"Our son? What?! What trickery are you playing?"  
"Alpha, Aden is our child. Your first pup. I… I never drank the tea."  
"How... how is that possible? The House of Collins will never have taken you in if they knew you.."  
"They didn’t know. Father has his ways. He knew of us. I told you. He didn't always favor you. You were only a low rank soldier and there was no way he would let us be together. He wanted me to marry into the House of Collins for his own political gains and he threatens to kill you if I don’t agree. When he found out I was pregnant, he was more than happy to use Aden as a way to secure their allegiance. Finn was a fool and a constant drunk. He never even suspected that Aden wasn’t his when I told him Aden was born prematurely.”  
“And you didn’t think to tell me all these years that I am Aden’s sire!”  
“I couldn’t tell you. Father made me swear to never tell you as long as he lives. In exchange for your life, I also asked him to give you opportunities in his army. He grew to love you but he will never let you know. Now he is dead, and now you know. Must our pup die before you will trust me!"

Lexa is at a loss for words. She felt betrayed by her King, but moreso she couldn’t believe that Aden is her and Clarke’s pup, the knot Clarke has taken from her for the first time. Lexa has always felt a strong connection with Aden but she always thought it was only the extension of her love for her omega. She thought she had nothing to lose, but suddenly now she has Aden. 

**Flashback**

Lexa witnessed 2 years of peacetime under the reign of Marcus Aurelius. In that time, Lexa returned to her village and her mother had arranged a marriage for her. Lexa did not bother to oppose. The omega she loves can never be hers. Costia is a simple obedient omega from the next village. There were no sparks, but she took great care of Lexa. She was there during the Alpha’s rut, and Luca was born subsequently.

When Luca was 2, Lexa was called away to the battle front. The following year, the old General had retired, and the King appointed Lexa to take his place. She would be the youngest in Polis history to become General. Lexa was honored and she sent for her family to join her at the Capital for the inauguration.

One day they were walking the crowded market in the Capital. Lexa was busy discussing the impending threats to the empire with her friend and subordinate Gustus while Costia walked behind looking around the food market holding Luca’s little hands.

Lexa suddenly hears her wife crying out her name. She turns around and runs back towards her wife.  
“Lexa, that man took our child. He snatched Luca!”

Lexa looks over at a distant running figure and gives chase. Her heart is pounding as she pushes her way in the crowded market. She tries to focus on the figure but she loses him when he turns the corner. Lexa continues to search for signs as she passes an alleyway and she hears a boy’s voice.

“Let the little boy go!”  
“Oh I will. You look like someone who will get me much more in ransom.”  
“Let go of me you mutt.”

Lexa instinctively runs into the alleyway and as she turns the corner, she sees a young boy, no older than 7 or 8 brandishing his dagger at a dirty scum who is attacking him. Luca sits on the ground crying at the side. Lexa roars at the scum who immediately gets frightened by her voice and scurries away. 

Lexa chases the scum but eventually decides not. When she returns, the young boy squats over Luca patting his little head and soothing his hand, cooing him not to be scared anymore. Lexa watches the tender scene for a moment before she moves to wrap her boy up. Luca immediately recognizes his sire and wraps his little hands around Lexa’s neck and sobs. Lexa pumps out her comforting pheromones and Luca slowly calmed down to just little sobs. 

The young boy looks up at Lexa with familiar eyes.

“Do I know you? I remember that scent from somewhere” The young boy asked. Lexa is momentarily confused. She has not been in the Capital for many years so she couldn’t have known any boys of this age but the boy does look very familiar.

“You are a very brave young boy. Thank you for saving my son.” Lexa looks the boy over and notices some scratches and a bruise on his wrist. She squats down with Luca by her side and takes hold of the bruised wrist gently. Another familiar feeling washed over her. 

“You are hurt.”  
“I am ok. He tried to grab me. But I cut him real good with my dagger.”  
Lexa looks fondly at the brave young boy, it reminded her of when she was younger, reckless but always stood up for justice and protected the less fortunate. She places her hand on the young boy’s shoulder with a proud smile and the boy stood taller and prouder.  
“What you did was very brave, but you shouldn’t have confronted the man on your own. He could have hurt you badly.”  
“I am not afraid of him. I saw your son crying and struggling in his arms and he is being really rough. I know for sure he is not his sire so I followed him to this alley.”  
“Well I am glad my son is safe because of your heroic actions. Thank you. Where are your parents? How can you be here alone?”  
“I am not alone. My..”  
“Master Aden! Master Aden! Oh thank god we found you. Please never run away like that again.” 

Lexa looks back at the young boy with instant recognition. The last time she saw Aden, he was only a toddler even younger than Luca. Her wolf stirs with familiar emotions, the boy suddenly reminded her too much of her omega, Clarke. 

“I have to go. My mother will be worried about me.”  
“Aden, wait!”  
Lexa didn’t know what to say. She searches her pockets and retrieves her charm, a miniature wooden sheep she carved with her own hands. She tucks it into Aden’s palm.  
“A little gift to thank you for saving my son. Your mother will be so proud of you for being so courageous. This is my lucky charm, I hope it will keep you safe.”

Aden accepts the charm gracefully and suddenly moves to give Lexa a hug, his head just resting on Lexa’s shoulders. Lexa was surprised at the affection, she placed her hand on Aden’s head, suddenly feeling warm and joyous. The peace was disturbed when Luca reaches over to pull Aden’s hair giggling at the older boy’s reaction. 

“Ouch!” Aden yells as he looks over to Luca feigning anger. He then ruffles Luca’s hair chuckling, “Naughty boy!” 

Aden steps back and bows a little bidding them goodbye.  
“May we meet again.”  
“May we meet again” Lexa whispers back, her heart wrenches for unknown reasons as she watches Aden walk away.

**End Flashback**

Lexa sighs defeatedly.  
"Clarke, I trust you. But don’t you see? I am a slave. I will likely die tonight in this cell. What possible difference can I make?"  
“You have a great name Lexa. He must kill your name before he kills you. The gods have spared you, Lexa. Don't you understand? Today I saw a slave become more powerful than the King."  
"The gods have spared me?? I am at their mercy only with the power to amuse the mob."  
"The mob is the empire, Lexa. If Bellamy controls them, he controls everything. Listen to me. There are people who oppose my brother’s ways, but no one dares stand up to him until you. Senator Kane has spent his entire life working for Polis. He represents the senate, and the people. He will be more than happy to take down Bellamy if you help him. Kane wants what you want. If I can arrange it, will you meet up with him?"  
"Then have him KILL Bellamy!!" Lexa roars with anger and frustration, she cannot understand why no one dares to truly take Bellamy down.  
"I knew an alpha once. She has virtues and principles, who loved my father and loved her country. She loved me." Clarke presses a warm gentle kiss to Lexa. "Let me help you."  
"I... I am here to kill Bellamy and avenge my family and nothing else."  
“Lexa, there’s got to be a better way without you throwing your life away. Please think about our son and... please think about Luca.”

Lexa gasps as she hears the name of her lost son.

“Don’t you dare say his name!”  
“Lexa! Luca is with me. As soon as I found out that Bellamy was going to send an army to your hometown, I have sent men out to save your wife and son. They couldn’t save Costia, but they told me Luca was sold to the slave traders. I found him. He is now with me, living with Aden, his big brother. They are both well. But as long as my brother is in power, they are not safe.”

Lexa finally breaks down as she drops to her knees, sobbing into her chained hands. She has endured for so long with the sole purpose of killing Bellamy. Suddenly she is now the sire of two pups and they are both alive and well. Her omega made sure of that. 

Clarke follows to embrace her alpha, palming her back, pumping out more calming pheromones. Her alpha’s head lays on her chest trying to regain composure. Lexa finally looks up at her with grateful and relieved eyes. She leans in to the crook of Clarke’s neck, inhaling her scent and licking her pulse point. Clarke shivers at the touch and she cups her alpha’s face up to look at her for an answer.

“If I survive tomorrow, arrange the meeting Clarke. I hope to live to see my boys.” And Lexa hopes she can be with her omega too, but she didn’t say it out loud. 

~

Bellamy sends for Clarke that night.  
“I couldn’t sleep. Will you stay tonight?”  
“You know I won’t.”

Bellamy walks closer leaning in to his sister to find comfort in her scent. His nostrils flare when he detects a foul alpha scent. He glares at his sister, his scheming mind working overtime to figure out who her sister has been with. He looks down at her bruised lips and brushes his thumb over it. 

“Tell me. What Alpha dog dares to hurt my sister!”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“You have never been a good liar Clarke.”  
Clarke tenses momentarily and relaxes her face and chuckles.  
“And you have always been overly suspicious my brother. I went to see her. And gave her a piece of my mind. Lets just say things didn’t end well.”  
“Do you want me to kill her for you? I can send my guards tonight.”  
“Bellamy wait…. You will have to kill her name before you kill her. The people will love you more for that.”  
“Don’t worry my sister. I have made arrangements.”

Clarke watches her brother’s grim smirk and shudders at the bad omen. She believes in Lexa, but she can only pray for her safety now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might wonder again, why is Clarke so weak and don't stand up against her brother or just kill him... I think Bellamy is getting on her nerves especially after their father died, and although Clarke feels threaten by his actions, he has always in his words love her and her child. So it has never really come to the need to murder her blood brother. Like in canon, Clarke will do anything to protect her child, even siding with the enemy. At this stage, as much as she loves her Alpha, they really haven't been together. She have more duty to protect her son's interest than her alpha. Things might change. We will see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peeps, things are heating up and at the rate I am going, we will probably get to the finale by Sunday ;) Enjoy. Love your feedback and comments as usual.
> 
> Please read the end note. I have an ABO question I want your opinion on.

Bellamy didn’t expect the crowd to favor the fallen General so much and he has to put a stop to it. Bellamy knows all too well how to manipulate the mob, so he has arranged a special showdown that will slain his nemesis for good and put on a good show to win the hearts of the people. 

The Colosseum is packed to the brim again, rumours of a great battle and free bread given by the good charity of the King. 

“People of Polis. On this penultimate day of the 26th Games, in his majestic charity, the King has arranged for his people a historical match. The King is pleased to bring you the only undefeated champion in Polis history, the legendary Pauna of Gaul.” 

The crowd roars as a majestic armored gladiator rides out in his 4 horse chariot waving at the spectators.

“Representing the training lyceum of Jaha Maximo, the King is proud to give you Alexandria Deximus Meridius”

The crowd roars again chanting for their favorite new gladiator.  
“Alexandria! Alexandria! Alexandria”

~  
Bellamy sits back looking unamused by the crowd favoring the slave.

“The crowd treats her like she is one of their own.”   
“The crowd is fickle, my brother. She will be forgotten in a month.”  
“Oh no, much sooner my sister. It has been arranged.”

~

Lexa walks out of the gate with her shield and sword, the thunderous chant of her name trembles in her ears, the energy is electrifying. She walks forward to meet her opponent. A name she has heard of and respected. Lexa takes a calming breath, thinking of all that she lost but also the family that she has found and they are what is worth fighting for. She looks up and finds blue eyes already looking at her. Her omega is gracious as ever but looks worried. Clarke reaches for Aden and another boy. That must be Luca. Lexa smiled briefly with hope. She hasn’t seen her son since he was a toddler. He should be going on 7 soon. Lexa wonders if her son remembers her.

“You who are about to die, I salute you” Pauna who easily towers over Lexa declares as he puts on his helmet. 

The crowd cheers for what will be a great battle between two mighty gladiators.

Lexa readies her sword and stance. Suddenly from the corner of her eyes she sees men from different directions coming out of the gate and station themselves at 4 sections of the arena around them. While Lexa is contemplating if they pose any danger to her, the gladiator lunges at her with his mighty axe and a broadsword. Lexa swiftly parried with her sword and shield, blocking each attack. 

The crowd roars with excitement.

The gladiator’s mighty strength is imposing on every strike pushing Lexa to the ground. Suddenly a trap door opens and Lexa hears growling and an imposing beast lunges at her. Lexa manages to roll out of the way but suffers a deep scratch on her leg. The beast is rein in by 4 men pulling its chains. It is obvious they did not want the beast to harm the champion gladiator.

The crowd gasps and then cheers at the additional excitement of the wild beasts.

Lexa has to quickly reassess her environment, Pauna was quick to charge at her again as she blocks with her shield, but the momentum of the charge pushes her to another corner where another beast was released in time to attack her. The beast pounces on Lexa’s back, clawing deep cuts to her shoulders, Lexa barely manages to shake the beast off and decides to move closer to the gladiator forcing the men to rein in the beast. 

The crowd boos at the action of the men, this time picking up that the battle is not on fair playing ground and overly favoring the champion gladiator.

Although Lexa has rid the beast, the move proves unwise as the gladiator manages to strike and dislodge her shield. Lexa is quick on her feet though and she also manages to dislodge his heavy axe. The men loosen the chains on the beast once more and it pounces at Lexa. She turns just in time to pierce her sword right into the stomach of the beast killing it as it falls on Lexa pinning her to the ground. Lexa sees Pauna charging at her and she uses all her strength to push the beast away, rolling out just in time, barely missing a fatal blow. However, being on the ground puts her at a great disadvantage, Pauna attacks relentlessly. 

The champion gladiator sees an opportunity to disarm Lexa’s remaining weapon as his powerful swing knocks her sword out of the away. With mere seconds before another deadly blow, Lexa looks to the fallen shield on her right and grabs it striking the gladiator’s face with all her strength. Despite the protection of his helmet, the impact stunned the gladiator causing him to drop his weapon and stagger backwards falling to the ground. 

Lexa quickly gets up and picks up the axe on the ground and imposes over the fallen gladiator, kicking away his helmet, revealing his bloody face. She places the axe over his neck waiting for the king’s decision on whether the gladiator shall live or die.

The crowd roars at the amazing spectacle and chants.  
“Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!” 

The chants garner more and more momentum, the crowd all rocking their arms with their fist and thumbs pointing down.

Bellamy looks to his defeated champion and the roaring mob in great disdain. This is not the outcome he was expecting. He walks out to the balcony where all his people can see him and raises his arm out. Reluctantly he gives the signal to kill the defeated pointing his thumb and fist down.

Lexa looks to the crowd who roars and cheers at the king’s decision to kill the defeated. Lexa lifts her axe up ready to kill but she hesitates. She looks up to Clarke who meets her eyes and Clarke shakes her head discreetly. Lexa is glad her omega feels the same compassion she has. The champion gladiator didn’t deserve to die. Lexa throws the axe to the ground defying the King’s final decision. 

The crowd gasps with a mix of reactions, some murmurs in shock at such brazen display of defiance, and some booing at the lack of bloodshed, but someone screams out from the stands,

“Alexandria the Merciful!”

The crowd laughs and cheers again chanting 

“Alexandria the Merciful! Alexandria! Alexandria! Alexandria!”

Clarke looks upon her alpha proudly as she squeezes the shoulders of both her sons. They are both excited at the display of the brave and courageous Commander, unknowing that she is their sire. Clarke reigns in her joy just in time as Bellamy looks over with disgust before exiting the balcony. 

~

A small army of beta soldiers ran out to the battleground closely surrounding Lexa, threatening her with their raised spears.

Bellamy walks out of the gate towards Lexa, incurring the wrath of the booing audience. They do not like to see their champion threatened. Bellamy motions his soldiers to lower their weapons and walks closer to speak hushly where the crowd cannot hear.

“What am I to do with you? You simply won’t… die!”  
“I have one more life to take, then I will be done.”  
“Then take it now!” Bellamy snarls pumping out his aggressive pheromones.

Lexa flares her nostrils with the aggressive scent and is so close to losing her wolf and ripping the dog who murdered his family apart. But she thinks of her omega and her sons. She looks around. The crowd has settled, all wondering what the king is saying to her. Lexa is surrounded by soldiers. The moment she even tries to attack him, she becomes the criminal and they will have every reason to kill her right there. Lexa wouldn’t have cared before, but now she knows she has not one but two pups and her omega waiting for her. Lexa cannot be reckless with her life and so she restrains herself and turns to ignore Bellamy.

“They tell me your wife moans like a whore when they ravaged her cunt again and again and again.” 

Bellamy drags out the statement maliciously. Lexa grinds her jaws and clutches her fist. Her alpha roared internally demanding her to rip this dog apart and take revenge for her wife. 

“And your son squeals like a girl when they burn him alive.”

He doesn’t know. At that Lexa was slightly appeased, Bellamy is only trying to taunt her and she shall not fall for his tricks. Lexa turns around swallowing her resentment and walks closer to the King, staring calmly at him. 

“What you deserve will come to you soon, Highness.” Lexa bows and turns to walk towards the exit, the soldiers who heard their conversations did not hesitate to part ways to let the valiant commander leave. At the sight of their champion leaving, the crowd cheers again.

At this point, Clarke knows in her heart, her mighty Alpha is the chosen savior of the empire. This is the turning point for Polis, for everyone, for her and their son. But Clarke also knows the stakes have never been higher. 

~

Senator Kane looks on from the stand with great interest. How this one Alpha defies the mighty King. Perhaps Lady Clarke has been telling the truth all along, if they work together, they can bring down the unworthy King. Kane sends forth his messenger to request a meeting with Lady Clarke and the Commander.

~

Due to her unprecedented victory today elevating her status, Jaha allows Lexa to parade the streets of Polis without chains but she still has guards around her. The people cheer and throw praises at the great commander, chanting her name.

“General!”  
Lexa looks around for the familiar voice  
“General!”  
“Gustus!”  
“Keep walking” the guard shouts and forces Lexa to move along. She tracks Gustus as they find another opportunity to talk.  
“Where are you camped?”  
“TonDC”  
“We love you Commander” a woman comes out to touch Lexa’s hand. Lexa takes the opportunity to move to hug Gustus and she whispers in his ears.  
“Tell my men their general lives. Come find me later!”  
“Move along” the soldier shouted.

~

Bellamy furiously swipes all the plates of food from the dining table.

“And now they love her for her mercy! So I can’t just kill her as it will make me even more unmerciful!” Bellamy whines like a spoilt child.

“Her every victory is like an act of defiance to you. The crowd sees it and so does the senate. Everyday she lives, they grow bolder. You should just kill her.” Senator Titus suggests.

“No! I will not make a martyr of her.”  
“I have been told that your sister has been to the cells to see her and the rest of the senate conspires behind you. You should be weary.”  
“They shall not make a mockery of me. Have every senator followed. And my sister as well.”

~

Clarke sends a message to Jaha requesting him to secretly escort Lexa to a secluded location in the city where she arranged for Senator Kane to meet. 

“General. It is an honor to meet with you. I hope that me meeting you here is a sign of trust that we can work together.”  
“The senate is with you?”  
“Yes, I can speak on behalf of the senate.”  
“You can buy my freedom and smuggle me out of Polis?”  
“To what end?”  
“I have an outside man. My lieutenant. Have horses ready to take us to TonDC. My army is encamped there. By nightfall of the second day, I shall return with 5000 soldiers that are loyal to me.”  
“This is madness. No Polis army has entered the capital in a hundred years. I will not exchange one dictator for another.”  
“The time for half measures and talk is over. Do you have a better idea?”  
“So after your glorious coup, what then? You will take your 5000 warriors and leave?”  
“I will leave. I will hand over the command of the soldiers to the senate.”  
“So once all of Polis is yours, you will just give it back to the people? That does not make sense. Tell me why?  
“Because that is the last wish of our dead King. I only want to kill Bellamy. The fate of Polis is up to the senate.”  
“I see. The old King trusted you. His daughter trusts you. And so will I. But we have little time. I will speak to your slave master and buy your freedom. You, just stay alive or we will be dead. I must go now. Good luck General. Farewell my lady.“ 

~

Lexa and Clarke are finally left alone in the room. Lexa steps closer bringing Clarke into a full embrace. It has been far too long since she truly felt the warmth of her omega’s body.

“You are hurt.”  
“Don’t worry. Just scratches. You have arranged all these?"  
"Yes"  
"You risk too much."   
"I have much at stake."  
"You have protected our sons, you are strong for them."  
"I am tired of being strong. My brother hates all the world, you most of all."  
"Because your father chose me?"  
"No, because my father loved you. And because... I love you. Always have."

Lexa looks tenderly at her omega. Her omega has always loved her and Lexa has never loved anyone more. Clarke was her only true mate.

“I’m sorry. I should have fought harder for you.”  
Clarke shakes her head and smiles at Lexa, knowing fate had a funny way of pulling lovers apart. 

"I have felt alone all my life, except when I am with you."  
“Clarke, I love you too. Always have.” 

Lexa smiles and she tips Clarke’s chin up towards her and gently kisses her on the lips. Clarke sighs into the kiss, happy tears gathered as she finally hears her Alpha’s declaration of love. She wraps her hands around the nape of her alpha’s neck as Lexa pulls Clarke closer by the waist and deepens their kiss, shoving her tongue in, desperate to taste more of her omega. Her hands move around her omega’s body, reacquainting themselves. Their combined arousal scent thickens the air in the room and sends shivers to their core.

Clarke knows they don’t have time, but she cannot deny her Alpha. She whimpers at every burning touch of her Alpha.

Lexa needed more. She reaches to unzip Clarke’s gown and removes all the barriers to her omega’s skin. Lexa kisses every revealing skin, revelling in the smooth silky flesh she craved for over a decade. She pushes Clarke towards the wall, pinning her omega’s hand over her head, kissing down her neck, licking and biting the flesh at her pulse point, not quite breaking skin, but marking her omega just enough before moving lower to take in her nipple. Clarke moans and squirm with the sensation of her alpha’s warm mouth and wandering hands. She tries to break free but Lexa pins her down. In their pleasurable struggles, Clarke bucks her hips while Lexa jerks forward, their cores met with burning heat and they grind desperately against each other.

Lexa releases Clarke’s hands and quickly moves to unbuckle her pants releasing her aching cock that has grown full length. Clarke turns them around and pushes Lexa against the wall and promptly falls down to her knees taking in her alpha’s cock in her hot mouth. She couldn’t wait to taste her Alpha for the first time. 

“Fuck Clarke.. Aaah.”

Lexa looks down adoringly at her submissive omega sucking her cock, she can feel the want of her omega in every movement. Her omega looks up at her with hooded eyes and takes her hand and places it on the side of her head. Lexa swallows the lump in her throat. Her omega wants her to use her, fuck her mouth for her own selfish pleasure. Lexa loses all restraint and thrust her hips forward, shoving her cock deeply into her omega’s throat as she holds her head still. The hot tight feeling on her entire length was immensely pleasurable. She thrust in and out, her omega taking her length in stride, moaning and sometimes choking, but always with desire in her eyes. The hot mouth tightens against her heavy cock as her omega swallows, the sensation making the Alpha shudder.

“Clarke!”

Lexa tenses and before she could warn her omega, she releases thick spurts of cum into her omega’s mouth. Her omega attempts to swallow all she has to give and continues to licks and suck her semi hard cock. Lexa pulls her omega back up, shoving her tongue in her omega’s mouth, moaning and tasting herself. She strips the remaining of her own ragged clothing and lifts Clarke up, her omega straddling her waist. Lexa is looking around for a suitable place but her omega grinds against her shamelessly, her cock twitches and hardens again. Impatiently her omega lifts herself up and impales herself on to her straining cock. Lexa stood still overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensation.

“Alpha! Please move. Fuck me!”

Lexa can only turn and slam her omega back against the wall, thrusting her hips, giving her omega what she wants. Their binding was rough and feral, their moans filthy and carnal. Lexa squeezes her omega’s breast as she kisses and sucks the other. Her omega whimpers and her body arches.

“Mmmm… more Alpha. Please..”

Lexa pants and nuzzles into the crook of her omega’s neck, inhaling her scent. She moves her hands down to her omega’s swollen clits, rubbing rough circles adding more pleasure for the Omega. When her omega’s body arches even more, Lexa moves both her hands to her Omega’s waist, pulling it down and slamming her cock deeper, faster and harder. She knows her omega likes it rough and the wild clenching on her cock tells her as much as they reach the edge of ecstasy.

“MINE!” Lexa growls as she gives a final deep thrust and her cum explodes into the tight walls of her omega. Her omega comes immediately, gripping her cock even tighter as spurts and spurts of cum filled her to the brim.

“Aaaaarh… mmmm… Yours.. Alpha, only Yours.”

Lexa kisses her omega against the wall, jogging her hips and pumping her seeds, not wanting to ever pull apart. In their throes of passion, unbeknownst to them, a pair of beta prying eyes watches on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnn.. Paparazzi!! Shit is hitting the fan. What do you think? Brace yourself kids for the final chapters coming soon.
> 
> Please help me with this question. In ABO what does the pup call their Alpha Female sire?   
> The pups calling Lexa 'Sire' is too formal and impersonal. Calling her name directly seems inappropriate. Clarke has already taken up 'Mother'. 'Mama' is ok but seems more suitable in a modern AU. And I don’t want to use 'Father' or non ambiguous male parental terms like 'Daddy' lol. I have seen some series in other contexts using 'Nontu/Nomon'. Let me know in the comments if you know of the correct term or have any endearing terms that can be used. Else please vote on what you prefer instead - ‘Mama’, ‘Nontu’ or ‘Nomon’  
> Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the suggestions on the previous question. 
> 
> Brace yourself. Things will escalate very quickly and if you think you hated Bellamy before, wait till you see Psycho Bellamy. I hate myself just writing him in this chapter. 
> 
> Feedback and comments welcome as usual.

Bellamy watches Aden practice his fighting skills with his trainer who grapples him rendering him powerless forcing the young prince to surrender.

“My nephew, what is that performance?”  
“Uncle Bellamy. He is too big, once he locks me down, there is nothing I can do. I lost.”  
“Tsk tsk. Only the weak surrender. You have to be ruthless. You see your dagger here. If someone grabs you in this position, you can pick up the dagger hidden anywhere in your lower body and stab them right here in their thigh. If you want them to suffer a little more, push the dagger up or down like this, and you will see grown men grovel and cry. It doesn’t matter how big they are. They all falter.”  
“I got it Uncle Bellamy! Will you sword play with me?”  
“Of course”

"Take that and that. Huh! I am Alexandria the great, the savior of the empire."

Bellamy blocks his nephew’s attack and knocks the boy down to the ground. Anger simmering as he pumps out his aggressive scent, forcing the young boy to tremble and submit. 

"SHE is nothing but an unworthy dog! Aden you will do well to remember that. Only I, Bellamy Arelius is worthy to be the Savior of the empire."

Bellamy fumes as he watches his defiant nephew scramble on his knees trembling trying to withhold his tears from the humiliation of submission. 

“Your Highness, I have some urgent news to report.”

The informant whispers into Bellamy’s ear as he clenches his fist, knuckles turning white.

~

Clarke’s body is still tingling just from thinking about her alpha’s touch. They know of their perilous journey ahead, and although she would have loved to spend more time with her alpha knowing there is a possibility it may be their last, she knows she will have to return before anyone suspects. Clarke makes a visit to a private bathhouse that concocts a special application that she can rub on her skin as she bathes that will remove all traces of her alpha’s scent. She couldn’t afford to arouse anyone’s suspicion. 

She returns to her quarters and enters Aden’s room but is stunned to find Bellamy sitting on Aden’s bed with a blade in his hand, hovering over her son and watching him sleep. She tries to compose herself and walks forward calmly.

“My brother, why aren’t you asleep?”  
“Where were you?”  
“I…”

Clarke stutters momentarily, not expecting to encounter her brother so soon. He is suspicious of something, but Clarke doesn’t know what he knows or what he is expecting. She gives her usual half truths.

“I was just at the bathhouse with the ladies. You know how we are, we even lose track of time chitter chattering about nothing.” 

Clarke watches in shock as Bellamy place the blade next to Aden's head as he leans down to kiss the forehead of the sleeping boy.

“I see. I was just telling Aden a bedtime story. The story of Emperor Claudius and how he was betrayed by those closest to him. By his own blood. They went out late at night and conspired in dark corners. But the emperor is wise, he knows what they are up to, these busy little bees." 

Bellamy stands and walks towards Clarke with a sombre face looking into her eyes.  
"So he confronts them, and gives them a chance to tell him what they have been plotting. ‘Speak now or I will strike down all that is closest to you’, he says. What do you think happened my sister?”

He gently picks up a lock of her hair to his nose and sniffs, somewhat surprised at not detecting any alpha stench. He moves to caresses her face with the back of his fingernails, watching his sister’s every facial expression intently, waiting for her to falter.

"I… I don't know my brother."

Bellamy drags the back of his hand from his sister’s face down her neck, flipping away the hair there so he can have better access to her scent glands. His sister's natural scent makes him feel possessive and he suddenly has an urge to claim her. He tilts her jaw and leans in to lick at her pulse point but he freezes, not liking at all what he sees. A faint teeth mark. Bellamy growls in rage and jealousy, snapping to grip Clarke by her throat so roughly that Clarke is tipping on her toes. He leans in to snarl in her ear;

“The little bee told him everything." 

~

Lexa returns to the compound feeling invigorated and hopeful. She came to Polis with one sole purpose and nothing to lose. Now Lexa has everything to lose. Bellamy is cunning and has eyes everywhere, there is so much at stakes and she needs to thread carefully. Senator Kane has arranged her departure with Jaha, she will meet up with Gustus outside the gates at midnight and ride to TonDC. Gustus found her earlier at the compound and informed her of the readiness and loyalty of her men. She is confident of that part. She is more concerned about her men here. Her disappearance may cause trouble for them. She moves to gather Anya and Lincoln. 

“My friends, the time has come for me to go.”  
“You found a way out.”  
“Yes, it is risky but I will bring an army back. And I will need all the help I can get from the inside.”

Before Lexa can continue with disclosing her plans, she hears the banging and rattling of the gates outside the compound. 

“Open these gates!! Open these gates in the name of the King”

Lexa can hear the ruffling of the soldiers and horses outside. She curses out loud, the Alpha King seems to have found out her plans of escaping. 

“Jaha. Open the gates now! Open the gates in the name of the King!”

Jaha calmly walks to the locked area of the slaves.  
“Take these keys. Senator Kane has arranged the horses at the less guarded West Gate.”  
“Jaha, are you in danger of becoming a good man.”  
“Ha! The gold I received more than makes up for this. Go now, Commander.”

“Do you want to die, old man?! All who defies the King will die. Open the gates now!”

There are more rattling at the gates. The soldiers are tying chains on the gates ready to pull it down by force.

There is no more time. Lexa reassesses her plan and speaks to her comrades.  
“I need a distraction, and I only need a moment. Don’t risk your lives. If you don’t want to have any part in this, go back to your cells now.”

Anya moves forward.  
“We will be here to create a distraction and we will be here to open the gates for you when you return with your army.”

Lexa grips Anya’s arm with gratitude but she is not feeling at all optimistic about her current predicament.

“Lincoln, take my Command Seal. Don’t fight. Find a chance to sneak out. If I don’t make it out when the moon is at its highest (1am), give this Seal to Gustus. He will be waiting outside the West Gate. It may be just enough for him to convince my men that I am still alive.”  
“But…”  
“No buts. I trust you. Now get ready.”

Lexa and Lincoln hide behind the rest of their comrades, weapons ready to battle whoever is coming through those gates.

~

“STOP!! Spare them. You came for me. Let my men live.”

Lexa drops her weapon and holds her hands up when Jaha falls to the ground with a fatal arrow in his chest. She did not expect the King to send a small army to capture her. They battled the city guards on the ground valiantly, but when the archers arrived at the rooftop and picked her comrades off one by one, Lexa could not sacrifice anyone else. When she realizes that Lincoln has made it out undetected, his stealth from being a hunter coming to good use, she had no choice but to surrender herself. She can only pray now for the safety of her omega and pups.

~

“It is done your Highness. Their ruse has been foiled. Senator Kane and his confederates have been implicated and put under house arrest. These old men couldn’t take much torture and have given up some good information. We were able to surround the slaves compound in time. They put up a good fight but they are no match for your mighty army. The fallen General is kept alive as per your decree. She is locked in the dungeons awaiting your next order.”

Bellamy looks out his castle window, the sun rising just breaking dawn as Senator Titus updates him on the prior night’s event. This man will lick his ass if he would allow him to. 

“Good work. I will announce the dissolution of the senate during the closing ceremony and you, ‘Viceroy’ Falco Titus shall be appointed with the powers above most men, so long as you serve your King well.”  
“It is my honor to serve you my Highness. What is the fate of the fallen General?”  
“One last gift I have prepared for my people. I will let them see me battle with the slave, and they will cheer for me when I cut off her head as she begs me for her life. Give the people what they want and they will love me for it.”

Bellamy turns and walks over to where Aden and Clarke are gagged and struggling against the rope binding them to the chairs.

“And what of your betrayal, my sister? What should I do with you and your bastard son?”

Clarke stares at her brother wide-eyed.

“Did you think I didn’t know what a dirty whore you have been, spreading your legs open for that dog? I knew from the beginning and I still love you and Aden like my own, AND THIS BETRAYAL IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!..... Maybe all of you can share your lover’s fate and be fed to the lions. Or should I be merciful? BELLAMY THE MERCIFUL!!!”

Bellamy chuckles amusingly at the title he gave himself. He smirks as he watches the shock in his nephew’s face and the tears streaming down his sister’s cheek.

“Yes Aden. You are an unworthy bastard child. Illegitimate. Your sire is nothing but a worthless dog who rapes your mother and abandons her. Because I am merciful, if you are obedient, I will still let you call me uncle.”

Aden glares at him with fire in his eyes as he struggles against his bindings, skin red and scraped on his wrists. Bellamy laughs at the little boy’s attempted contempt. 

He moves to cup his sister’s face, wiping away the fat tears with his thumbs and gets right in her face menacingly.

“Aden will stay with me now. If you so much as look at me in a manner that displeases me, he will die. If you are so noble and take your own life, he will die. You will love me Omega, as I love you and you WILL take my knot in my next rut and provide me an heir of pure blood so that my noble bloodline will rule for a thousand years.”

Bellamy drags down Clarke’s gag and captures her mouth roughly, ravaging her with his foul tongue. Aden struggles and mumbles furiously in his gag. Clarke bites down on Bellamy’s lips causing him to wince in pain and staggers back. 

“I will never take your knot, Bellamy Arelius you worthless dog. You are DEAD to me. Aaaarrh… LET.. US.. GO..! I WILL KILL YOU!! ”

Bellamy fumes as his sister wrestles wildly to loosen the ropes. He mops the blood on his lips with the back of his hand and walks over to Aden and smacks him hard in the face, knocking the boy almost unconscious effectively shutting his sister up. 

He pumps out his aggressive pheromones, and moves to grip Clarke’s jaws tight enough to bruise her with his fingerprints and not allow the omega to instinctively submit.

“IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? DON’T TEST MY PATIENCE OMEGA!” he roars.

He releases her jaw and the omega can only tilt her neck to submission, sobbing as she sees her son’s swollen cheeks.

“You WILL be obedient, Omega. I will let you and your bastard child watch me gut your weak alpha as she kneels in front of me begging me to spare your life. Too bad she won’t have a head to see you take my cock. You will learn who is the true Alpha here and you will beg me to knot you, breed you and fucking fill you with my seeds. When I am done with you, you will be on your knees begging for more as no other Alpha will ever satisfy you better.” 

Clarke sat voiceless and stunned at the madness of Bellamy Arelius as he continued to claim his false prowess. She closes her eyes and shuts out his voice. If her alpha dies today, she and her sons will be happy to join her, for in death they will be reunited. It will be a far better fate than living with this monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the Clarke and Aden suffering. So bleak and powerless.  
> The final battle is next - writing in progress. No promises in only one death.  
> The king will die for sure. On one hand I would love to read your speculations on how he should suffer, on the other there might be accidental spoilers. Hahaha but comment away. I think everyone would love to read the many ways Bellamy should die horribly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the final battle. Die Bellamy Die. Thank you for all the interesting comments, wish I can put in all the suggested ways to kill Bellamy. 
> 
> If you haven’t seen the movie, you should go watch it, it’s on Netflix. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Love your comments and feedback as usual.

Lexa wakes to the splashing of freezing water on her face. Her wrist and feet chained tightly to the ceiling and ground, her tortured body restraint against the back of the cold brick wall in a dark cell. A foul smelling alpha stands right before her. 

“Do you know why you are still alive? Do you think my sister loves an unworthy dog like you? Do you think my people care if you live or die?”

Lexa closes her eyes ignoring all the rambling questions.

“I can tell you. My sister loves only me. She is going to take my knot screaming my name. She won’t even remember yours.”

Lexa growls and throws her fist out trying to punch the dog but the chains are too tight and stalled her movements.

Bellamy laughs at the alpha’s pathetic attempt.

“You want to fight me? Fine, I will grant you a chance.”  
"You will fight me?"  
"Why not? Do you think I am afraid."  
"I think you have been afraid all your life"  
“When I cut your head off, my people will love and revere my name for centuries to come. You will wish that you had died that day with my father.”  
“At least your father loved me. He told me how disappointing you turned out to be.”  
“Grrrl! I wonder. Will you be so brazen if you know what I will do to your bastard son and omega whore.”

Bellamy steps in and plunges a dagger into the side of Lexa's body, wounding her gravely but not enough to kill her. He leans in to whisper;

“What better way to tell the people I love them by letting the slave challenge their brave and mighty King. Put on a good show Alpha, and I promise you I will spare their lives.”

~

"Strap on her armor and make sure you conceal her wounds. Secure Lady Clarke and Prince Aden to the grounds. I want them to have the best view when they watch me gut her."  
“Uh...Yes Your Highness.” 

Roan dresses the wound with more care than he should when the paled face commander speaks.

“I know of your name. Your father and brother served under me in the last battle of Arcadia.”  
“Yes General. You led them to a great victory so they can return home to the family safely.”  
“They serve with honor. You are willing to serve a man with no honor nor morals?”  
“He is the King, and as the lead of the Royal guards, I have sworn my fealty to the royal family.”  
“The King’s duties are to serve and protect the people of his empire. Bellamy only serves and protects his own interest. King Arelius' dying wish is to give power to the senate. He never trusted Bellamy to take the throne. Would you honor your old King, Roan?”  
“I… I am sorry General. We are who we are. I am afraid there is nothing I can do.”  
“Then honor my death by keeping Clarke and my.. and Prince Aden safe. It is your duty to protect them.” 

~

Lexa is pushed out of the gates with her tortured body concealed by armor. She winces as she lifts her arm up to block the glaring sun. It is a glorious day with blue skies. It is likely her last. She worries about the fate of her family. There is nothing more she can do but to resign to the empty promises of the false King. Her life for theirs. 

The Alpha King stood regally in the center of the battle ground. A group of soldiers moves to a ring formation around them, setting the boundary of their battle. His arrogance is unnerving, wearing his white regal tunic and pants like he is out for a stroll in the woods. He does not even bother with wearing proper armor. Perhaps Lexa can plunge her sword through his heart. As if he can read her thoughts, Bellamy stares menacingly at Lexa and raises his hand and motions with his fingers. 

The soldiers open a gap pushing through two figures Lexa didn’t expect to see. Clarke and Aden. They are not bound but they are held tightly by guards on each side. Bellamy has a smug smirk on his face, reminding Lexa of her place and what is at stakes. 

Bellamy raises his arms focusing on the crowd, urging them to cheer for him. Their brave King battling the undefeated Gladiator. 

The crowd cheers in excitement, never having seen a King fight in the Games before. 

Lexa looks into her omega’s eyes defeated. Her omega’s expression is resolute and then angry and finally pleading. Lexa knows her omega is telling her not to give up. She looks to Aden. One side of his face is reddish bluish and clearly swollen. Lexa fisted her knuckles in anger, the wound on her pup hurts ten times her own. The pain awakens her senses. Bellamy will never honor his words. Only she can protect her omega and pups. She breathes and musters her strength to stand taller. She gives a resolute nod to her omega and son, letting them know she won’t give up. If the dog wants a show, she will give him a show.

Lexa walks forward to collect her sword. Bellamy lunges forward swinging his sword which is blocked by Lexa just in time. They parry with metal against metal, the sharp clanging sound piercing through every strike. While the young king is a competent swordsman, and he is fast and nimble, he is not battle hardened like Lexa. 

Despite her wounds, Lexa strikes with precision, forcing Bellamy to be mostly on the defense. She swings the blade at his stomach which he narrowly escapes but Lexa manages to land a kick causing the king to stagger back. A brief moment of panic fleets past his eyes. However seeing Lexa looking distressed with her injuries, he regains composure and this time he feigns a strike and returns a kick to her wounded side. Lexa staggers back cursing, she applies pressure on her wound that is pulsing, no doubt the wound torn open again. 

Lexa sucks in a few breaths of air, zoning out the pain as she prepares for the coward to take advantage and attack soon. As predicted, Bellamy underestimates her and sways his sword wildly leaving him open, blades clanging again, swing after swing. Lexa seizes an opportunity to make a well rehearsed maneuver, blocking a poor strike, getting up close, pushing and sliding her blade against the other until she reaches the sword handle and flicks, the sword flying away from the coward’s grip. Lexa quickly knees him in the stomach causing him to drop to the ground. Bellamy was surprised by the move but sneakily retrieves a hidden dagger from his belt and slices Lexa’s hand causing her to drop her sword. He lunges over Lexa throwing a knee on to her wound forcing her to the ground. He straddles her and plunges the dagger towards her throat. Lexa catches his wrist in time, trying with all her might to keep the blade from piercing into her. Bellamy hovers over with both his hands now on the dagger, applying more downward force on the blade with full intent to kill. 

The crowd gasps and murmurs, all eyes focused on not missing a moment of the dramatic display that is unfolding before them. 

“Lexa!! Fight! Please don’t give up!”

Bellamy growls with anger hearing his sister cheer for the dog, drool spitting as he pants, distracted and getting tired. Lexa hears her omega’s call. She wills all her strength and raises her knee locking the coward’s leg and shifts her hips up with all her might, effectively rolling and overturning Bellamy to the ground and forcing his blade back against him towards his throat.

The Alpha King panics and yells to the guards.  
“Kill the boy! Kill the boy!”

Lexa instinctively looks up to the direction of her son, the distraction causing her to loosen her grip over Bellamy’s wrist and he takes the opportunity to whack her in the jaws and push her away. Lexa stumbles to the ground as Bellamy scrambles towards Aden, pulling him out from the guards, grappling him by his chest with one arm and the dagger on his throat with the other. He drags him towards Lexa.

“Who do you think you are! You will never defeat me. Come kneel before me and grovel like the dog that you are or I swear I will slit his throat in front of you.”

The crowd gasps at the odd display of the King taking a young noble boy hostage with a dagger to his throat. The 50000 strong crowd started booing at him for such a dishonourable act.

Bellamy looks up at the thunderous noise and realizes his people are booing at him. He shakes his head fervently and releases his grip on Aden, putting his trembling finger on his lips, as he looks out to the crowd, as if it will magically shush them. All the while Lexa and Clarke can only watch in horror as the dagger held on by the king who has gone completely mad and unfocused cuts perilously close to their son’s throat nipping into the skin, a slither of blood etched down his neck.

Witnessing the King’s despicable actions, Roan can no longer ignore his own morality and conscience. Roan moves behind Clarke. 

“My lady. Please take this dagger.” “Let her go!” Roan commands.

The guards release their grip and Clarke turns feral with the dagger in her hand. She pounces forward and plunges the dagger straight into Bellamy’s shoulder blade with no hesitation, the pain and shock effectively causing the hand with the dagger against Aden’s throat to fall.

Bellamy turns his head surprised by the attack and the attacker. He attempts to swing the dagger at Clarke when suddenly a searing hot pain rips through his thigh. The bastard child has a hidden dagger and pierced his thighs severing his femoral artery. Bellamy cries in pain and anger and grips the boy’s throat with his other arm choking him. He raises the dagger in his hand preparing to kill the bastard child.

“I will KILL y..”

Lexa charges forward before he can finish his words. She grabs the hand holding the dagger, bending his entire arm to the side and twisting it with so much force she effectively breaks and dislocates Bellamy’s wrist and each and every bone along his arm. The bones popping pain is so excruciating that Bellamy loses all movement control in his entire body as he loosens his grip on Aden.

In almost synchronicity like a dream like sequence or all out pandemonium, Aden places both his hands on the dagger handle and drags the blade with all his might through flesh and ligaments all the way up until he hits Bellamy’s pelvic bone and couldn’t drag any further. Clarke pulls her dagger out from the shoulder blade and stabs at the nape of her brother’s neck so feral it pierces straight through, the tip of the blade protruding from the other side of his throat. Lexa retrieves the dagger from the broken hand and plunges it straight through his worthless heart. 

Clarke and Aden release their grips and stagger back in shock while Lexa holds on to the dagger in his heart and follows Bellamy to the ground, kneeling in the foul stenching blood oozing out of his mangled thigh. The fallen king, eyes-wide and unbelieving as he attempts to suck in air but he couldn’t, only making gurgling sounds in his throat with the blade blocking his airways. Lexa leans in and snarls into his ears.

“You will never be loved, because you are undeserving. DIE now worthless dog.”

Lexa twists the dagger in his heart a final time and tumbles back as Bellamy spews blood from his mouth one last time before his lifeless body falls backwards, blood pooling the ground all around him. 

The entire Colosseum falls silent, shocked by what they have just witnessed.

Lexa laid on the ground, her hands on her wound, heaving and looking up at the sky. Suddenly Clarke and Aden hovers over her, all worrying. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, she just felt a certain peace knowing the threat to her loved ones had been eliminated and they would be safe. She blinks as her eyes feel heavy. She looks at her brave son, and then at her beautiful omega and thinks about Luca also. She closes her heavy eyes as darkness overcomes her. Lexa releases a breath, she feels she is able to rest at last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Done. End here? - Yes? No? No way in hell? 
> 
> Ok, I know the ending is ambiguous and there are a few loose ends to tie. To be honest, I have started writing but been struggling on how I want to end after the climatic final battle. Mainly because there are too many ideas and so much more to write but I am not feeling quite up to the task. So hang on a bit. I will see where the writing takes me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy Bellamy’s death. It is only fitting that all three of them get to kill him. I listened to your comments and tried to make it as painful as possible. His character in this fic fucking deserves all the suffering in the world.
> 
> Thanks again. Love comments and feedback as always. Let me know if there are any plots you would like to explore.


End file.
